


Irrational

by gonattsaga



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-10
Updated: 2011-05-10
Packaged: 2017-10-19 06:01:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/197725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gonattsaga/pseuds/gonattsaga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An old drabble I came across. It's in Orli's POV as he's leafing through one of Viggo's books of poetry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Irrational

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this in six minutes (according to my own notes) in 2005-08-24.

  
You know you’re being irrational when you’re annoyed by the fact that you are deprived the chance to create misunderstandings by trying to read your lover’s mind, and yet you glare at the book in your hand, the book he’s written, holding it alone responsible for your irrational pain, because it keeps spelling out your lover’s thoughts and feelings for you. Leaving no doubt, for you to misinterpret. Leaving nothing out, for you to figure out. You’re almost certain that the expression “as an open book” was invented just to mock you at this particular moment in time.

You definitely know you’re being irrational when you try to interpret the interleaf, but when he silently enters the room from behind you and find you doing this, and his soft murmuring voice startles you with a lightly teasing question – “My poems that boring you prefer the blank pages…?” – you quickly snap the book shut and turn your face away to hide the blush from him.

You know you’ll always be irrational, but when his strong arms slide easily around your waist to pull you to his chest and embrace you from behind, and his stubble tickles the skin between your neck and collarbone as he leans into you and rests his chin on that spot on your shoulder where it fits so perfectly, you also know that it doesn’t matter. Because you love each other, and you don’t need a book to tell you that.

.end


End file.
